Protegerte
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo se conocieron en su infancia pero muchos años han pasado desde que se separaron. Ahora que él vuelve a verla y es porque ella anuncia su compromiso con otro hombre. Aun así él desea acercarse pero un accidente lo cambia todo.
1. La chica de la foto

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo es el dueño de Bleach yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes un rato =)

Summary: Ichigo es un joven de 15 años, cuando conocer a una chica de nombre Kuchiki Rukia se enamora pero ella esta a punto de casarse. Amor, drama, leve comedia, problemas y trágicos accidentes son parte de esta historia. Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>PROTEGERTE<strong>

**1.- La Chica de la foto**

Calor, es la única palabra que se me ocurre en este momento, por Dios se supone que estamos en invierno! ¿Por qué demonios rebasamos los 40° C? Maldigo al calentamiento global, o quizá es Dios mismo que se está encargando de castigarme por ser un adolescente normal que llega a su casa a las 7 p.m. ¿quién demonios hace eso? Si no fuera por mi estúpido padre yo no lo haría. Para mi padre, llegar un minuto tarde es una ofensa que se equipara con pecado capital y una gran ronda de patadas es la consecuencia de mi "atroz" acto de retrasarme.

Afortunadamente mi madre es una mujer dulce, amable y cariñosa, equilibra la casa por completo. Los berridos de mi padre son siempre compensados con la sonrisa de mi madre. Si tuviera que definirla de alguna manera la llamaría "el sol", y nosotros, mi padre, mis hermanas y yo, seríamos como los planetas; giramos alrededor ella, nos da la luz para vivir y ser felices, con ella la obscuridad no existe, ella nos da el calor que necesitamos. Aunque calor es precisamente lo que hoy me sobra. El ventilador parece aumentarlo en vez de quitármelo.

El aire acondicionado parece no surtir ni el más minino efecto. Las gotas de sudor descendían desde los mechones de mi cabello hasta pasar por m cuello para después recorrer mi espalda y el resto de mi cuerpo. Miro al reloj y con lo que me encuentro es que son las 9 p.m. ¿por qué entonces hace tanto calor?

El vapor que acontecía en mi habitación era tal que preferí bajar hasta la sala de estar. Cuando llegué ahí vi a mis padres sentados en sillón más grande, el cual quedaba justo en frente de la televisión. Lo que sea que estuvieran viendo, estaba muy interesante porque no dejaban de hablar de ello. Creí que lo que veían era la tele, pero no era así, ésta estaba apagada. Me acerqué curioso hacia donde ellos se encontraban y entonces, fui capaz de observar lo que tanto admiraban.

¿Una invitación? Sí, eso era lo que veían con tanta atención. Estaban tan inmersos en aquella hoja de cartón brillante que ni si quiera notaron mi presencia frente a ellos. Su actitud me cabreó en cierta medida y decidí quitarles el "distractor" de sus manos.

– Ichigo, pero ¿qué haces? – Mi madre fue la primera en hablar

– Me preguntaba qué veían mamá – le contesté dulcemente, con mi madre jamás podía ser grosero a diferencia de con mi padre.

Mi padre comenzó a berrear cosa como "por qué a mí sí me maltratas" pero las omití olímpicamente y mi mirada se fijó en las grandes letras doradas que tenía aquel papel doblado en tres "Cena de Compromiso". Seguí leyendo y en letras doradas aparecía la siguiente inscripción…

_La Familia Kuchiki y la familia Shiba_

_Se enorgullece en invitarlos a la Cena de Gala_

_Para dar a conocer el Compromiso entre_

_Shiba Kaien y Kuchiki Rukia_

"Kuchiki" Ese apellido me sonaba pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde. Continué observando la invitación, cuando mis ojos llegaron hasta un poema decidí brincármelo y continuar observando. Entonces, llegué al final, había una foto de una pareja. La del compromiso, asumí.

Vi primero al hombre, supongo que su altura ayudo a que mis ojos se dirigieran a él, pero no tardé ni dos segundos en terminar de inspeccionarlo, después, continué con la mujer de aquella fotografía. Era de cabello negro, pero brillaba intensamente; su piel era bastante clara, se veía sumamente suave y su ojos color índigo me atraparon, pero más allá del color, había algo en ellos que me atrapó en cierta medida. "Photoshop", lo culpé de la perfección de aquella mujer, quien por cierto, sentía que la conocía antes.

– Parece que alguien se quedó perdido – Comentó mi madre, acompañado de una risa y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– No realmente, solo se me hizo conocido el apellido he intentaba recordar de donde

– Eso te lo puedo explicar yo – interrumpió mi siempre imprudente padre – Veras, hace muchos años que Kuchiki Byakuya, el padre de Rukia, y yo somos muy buenos amigos, además de socios, es por eso que lo has escuchado nombrar varias veces en casa. Además que hace algunos años, incluso antes de que tus hermanas nacieran, salíamos de viaje Tu madre, tú y yo con la familia Kuchiki; es decir, salíamos con Byakuya, Hisana y Rukia.

Entonces si la conocía, eso explicaba esta sensación de familiaridad. Alcé de nuevo la invitación hacia mis ojos, quería volver a ver a Rukia. "Rukia", su nombre fue tan fácil de aprender incluso para una persona que lo olvida casi todo, como yo.

– Lo siento hijo, ya se va a casar, además es mayor que tú, tendrás que perder la virginidad con otra – ¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre! ¡Arg! Él y sus comentarios tan molestos.

– ¡Me largo! – Le tiré la invitación en la cara y me encaminé de nuevo a mi habitación, mientras escuchaba la risa de mi madre.

– Espera Ichigo – mi madre me detuvo con voz dulce, a lo cual, no pude negare y me giré en su dirección.

– ¿Qué ocurre mamá? – le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

– La invitación es para los tres, así que date un baño y arréglate, que nos vamos en una hora, la hora de llegada es a las 10:30 así que por favor date prisa.

No respondí al instante, en ese momento hubiese deseado que hubiese sido mi padre quien me lo hubiera pedido, así, sin más, hubiera dicho que no, le hubiera dado la espalda y ya estaría en mi habitación, pero no podía hacer eso con mi madre.

– Está bien madre – suspiré y le regalé una sonrisa.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación y en cuento llegué, entré directamente al baño. Me di una rápida ducha y me quedé en interiores. Noté que el calor había desaparecido, de hecho el aire acondicionado había hecho que el frío fuera el que ganara esta vez. Mi cuerpo aún estaba algo mojado y me estremecí ante el contacto con la baja temperatura.

Después de ponerme una camisa rosa de manga larga, un pantalón de vestir negro, una corbata rosa con detalles de rojo, aunque como nunca me abrochaba el primer botón de la camisa, la corbata me quedaba siempre un poco holgada, y por último, me puse mi saco y me dispuse a salir. No me gusta vestirme mucho así, porque por mi estatura y mi cara me veo mucho mayor, cualquiera diría que tengo como 20 años, la realidad es que solo tengo 15.

Bajé las escaleras, mis padres ya estaban listos para irnos, sólo esperaban por mí. Mi madre se veía realmente hermosa, con un vestido largo color azul marino y su cabello estaba casi en su totalidad recogido, era una verdadera dama. En ese momento, me detuve un segundo, y aprecié la manera en la que mi padre miraba a mi madre, con tanto amor, como si la protegiera en cada uno de sus pasos, iba junto a ella, nunca atrás ni adelante, siempre a su lado. Me pregunto si yo algún día podría amar a alguien de esa manera, aunque creo que es más difícil que alguien me ame de la misma manera que mi madre ama a mi padre, de esa manera tan pura e incondicional. En verdad los admiraba mucho.

Mi padre decidió que viajáramos en el Mazda, generalmente no lo agarramos, solo en las ocasiones especiales. Supuse que irían personas de alto nivel social. En el trayecto estuve meditando el "por qué" había venido sin reparo alguno. Ciertamente, mi madre tenía en mí un poder único, pero, la realidad es que, en mi mente, aún tenía grabada la imagen de aquella chica de tez tan clara…

Llegamos al evento, y vaya que era de gala, todas las personas estaban excelentemente bien vestidas. El salón era bastante amplio; sin embargo, todo estaba lleno. Mis padres se dirigieron hacia la mesa que nos correspondía, yo me limitaba a seguir mientras observaba a mí alrededor.

Observaba a toda esa gente, realmente me sentía incómodo, era un mundo diferente para mí. Mis padres estaban más que acostumbrados, ésta clase de reuniones eran típicas para ellos, pero yo siempre les había rehuido, excepto a ésta. Continué viendo a la gente a mi alrededor hasta que mis ojos la encontraron. Descubrí a escasos metros de mí a la misma chica de la foto, las personas junto a ella desaparecieron para mí, solo la veía a ella. Recordé que pensé que había sido obra de Photoshop, pero sin duda estaba equivocado; de hecho, comencé a sentir cierto coraje por aquél que haya tomado esa foto, se había quedado muy lejos de capturar su verdadera belleza.

La piel de aquella mujer deslumbraba incluso en la distancia, era de un color tan claro que parecía que los rayos del sol nunca la habían tocado; su cuerpo era tan delgado que parecía demasiado frágil y que decir de su estatura, estoy seguro que no me llega ni al hombro. Había reparado en detallar en mi mente cada parte de su cuerpo sin entender muy bien el "porque".

Nos sentamos y así comenzó la ceremonia de compromiso, "ceremonia de compromiso", repetí para mi propia mente, había olvidado que la razón por la que estábamos ahí era para festejar el futuro matrimonio de aquella mujer… la mujer que me había cautivado como ninguna otra, antes.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este primer cap! =)<p> 


	2. El niño del cabello naranja

_**Protegerte**_

**Capítulo 2: El niño de cabello naranja**

"_No existen las coincidencias… solo existe lo inevitable"_

Pertenecer a una familia noble no es fácil. No es como si con solo desearlo lo tuviera todo, bueno económicamente no me hace falta nada, pero hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para compartir con mi padre.

Amo demasiado a mis padres. En especial, tengo una profunda admiración por mi padre "Kuchiki Byakuya", un hombre de negocios de apariencia fría pero de gran corazón. Mi padre tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, es el jefe de la familia Kuchiki y eso, en la aristocracia, significa que miles de ojos están sobre ti todo el tiempo, el más mínimo error costará una condena semejante a la "horca".

Convivir entre las familias nobles había sido algo que había hecho toda mi vida. Desde que tengo memoria he acudido a toda clase de eventos sociales. Supongo, que por eso no es nada raro que la persona con la cual me casaré sea precisamente un hombre proveniente de una familia de alto nivel social. Kaien, mi prometido, es el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo; pero sobretodo, él es un gran hombre, es tan especial, tan guapo. Junto a él, no le temo a nada, tengo una sensación de ser protegida todo el tiempo, es una sensación tan cálida, aunque quizá un poco egoísta.

Hace cinco años la esposa de Kaien, Miyako, falleció. La verdad es que fue asesinada. Él no habla mucho sobre eso y yo tampoco soy capaz de preguntar, lo único que sé es que él la amaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Dejar de vivir de los recuerdos, supongo que fue lo que él decidió cuando comenzó a salir conmigo hace ya un año, justo en el invierno pasado.

Hace un mes que me propuso matrimonio, el anillo de compromiso es más que espectacular, quizás demasiado para mí. Aquel accesorio era de oro y con un hermoso diamante coronándolo, el cual, brillaba como si tuviera luz propia. Después de que aceptara la propuesta de Kaien, ambas familias decidieron organizar el evento en donde se anunciaría nuestro compromiso y yo no pude negarme, por supuesto, ambos aceptamos sin chistar.

Hace unos días, mi padre se acercó a mí para decirme que invitaría a la familia Kurosaki y que Ichigo vendría. Cuando escuché el nombre de "Ichigo" no capté a quién se refería, después de un par de segundos lo recordé. Hace muchos años que no veo a aquél niño de cabellera exótica, ¿naranja?, si ese era su color de su cabello. Diez años, ese el tiempo que no veo a esas personas. Siendo franca tengo muy pocos recuerdos de los padres de aquel niño, pero a Ichigo lo tengo muy claro en mi mente. Probablemente él no me recuerda, soy seis años mayor que él.

En aquél entonces, salíamos seguido y cada salida significaba una pelea segura. ¡Vaya que ese niño lograba sacarme de mis casillas! Nos separamos cuando mi padre se mudó a la ciudad y dejamos el pueblo.

Hace poco más de un año regresamos a Karakura, pero no lo busqué porque supuse que sería raro intentar hablar con alguien que debe ser tan diferente al niño que conocí. Será agradable verlo de nuevo, supongo. De lo que estoy segura es que ya no soy más alta que él.

— Toc Toc — la puerta sonó, alguien se encontraba al otro lado.

— Pase — dije con afán de saber por qué mis pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos

— Hija, ya es hora — pronunció mi madre mientras se asomaba lentamente por mi puerta.

— Si madre, bajo en un par de segundos

— Te esperamos abajo— Dijo para después cerrar la puerta

Hoy en la noche será mi "cena de compromiso", suspiraba cada vez que lo recordaba y no, no por la ilusión, no es que el matrimonio me moleste, por el contrario, pero tener que sonreírle a miles de personas no es algo que me agrade, o el menos, no es algo que sea muy cómodo. Lo que me daba fuerza era esperar ver la sonrisa de Kaien al verme y sobre todo, la de mi padre.

En los últimos meses había observado con cuidado a mi madre, estaba en mi labor de "como ser una dama", sabía a la perfección que mi matrimonio con Kaien era todo un hecho y quería ser lo mejor para él. Quería ser la mejor esposa para él, yo en verdad, quiero mucho a ese hombre y lo único que quiero es verlo sonreír.

Suspiré una vez más, sentía que el día iba a ser demasiado largo, y realmente quería pasar todo el día así, encerrada en mi cuarto. Pero recordé que me estaban esperando abajo para comenzar a arreglarme. Me levanté de mi extrañamente cómoda cama y me dirigí hacia una mesa que se encontraba debajo de la ventana de mi cuarto; en ésta, se encontraba una foto donde estábamos Kaien y yo abrazados, sonriendo. Era la foto que había elegido para las invitaciones, él se ve tan sonriente que ilumina toda la imagen. La tomé entre mis manos…

— ¡Qué… — fue lo único que alcancé a decir

En cuanto tomé la foto, sentí una sensación en mi pecho muy extraña, una fuerte punzada directa a mi corazón provocando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y al ser incapaz de controlarlos, la foto cayó de mis manos y se chocó contra el suelo.

Cuando me estabilicé, me agaché para recoger el retrato que yacía bocabajo. Al voltearlo, mi primera impresión fue espanto. Me asusté al ver aquella imagen frente a mí, el vidrio estaba roto pero no completamente, solo la parte donde se encontraba Kaien, la sonrisa que admiraba en esa foto, no estaba, el cristal la había travesado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, solo había sido un accidente. Autoconvenciéndome de que todo estaba bien, me dirigí resignada hacia la sala. La hora de arreglarme como "princesa" había llegado.

Una vez sentada y dispuesta a soportarlo todo, cinco personas se acercaron a mí y cada una se apoderó de alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Esto era incómodo, pero cuando acepté la cena, sabía que esto sería parte del trato.

El tiempo pasó y después de tres largas horas, estaba lista. No me sentía como si fue una princesa realmente, pero al menos esperaba que todos estuvieran satisfechos con mi aspecto actual. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

— ¡Rukia! — escuché pronunciar mi nombre y me giré en automático.

— ¡Padre! — esbocé una gran sonrisa y corrí hacia él. Lo hacía siempre que lo veía. Como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Hija, te ves hermosa. Estoy muy orgulloso — me dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi rostro.

— Gracias Padre — contesté sinceramente, esas palabras de mi padre habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

— Bueno, no lloren por favor — interrumpió mi madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro — Si se ponen así por la cena de compromiso no puedo imaginar cómo se pondrán en la boda. — mi madre comenzó a reír abiertamente, lo que hizo que mi padre y yo nos sonrojáramos un poco. Mi madre caminó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó, nos quedamos juntos los tres, unidos por los brazos de mi madre — Los amo.

— ¿Quién se pone sensible ahora eh? — comentó mi padre divertido, a lo que en respuesta, los tres comenzamos a reír audiblemente.

Nos quedamos de esa manera un par de minutos más, hasta que mi padre señaló que debíamos irnos. Me di unos pequeños retoques en el arreglo y me dirigí rumbo a la salida. Entramos a uno de los carros, los tres nos fuimos atrás y el chofer fue quien condujo el automóvil. Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos desde la casa hasta el salón. Nunca le he puesto atención al tiempo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitarlo. Asumí que mi madre lo notó

— Tranquila cariño — me dijo tan dulcemente mi madre que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y sonreírle.

Entramos al salón, aun nadie había llegado de los invitados, pero ahí estaba él esperando por mí. La familia Shiba había llegado antes que nosotros y en todo su esplendor. La hermana de Kaien, Kuukaku, era realmente hermosa y exuberante, pero su forma de arreglarse la hacía ver como toda una doncella.

— Te ves muy hermosa — estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y no noté cuando Kaien se acercó a mí

— Te lo agradezco — contesté un poco apenada

— No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte — sonreí para él.

Kaien y yo decidimos irnos a sentar en la mesa de honor. Pasó media hora para que los invitados llegaran. Mis padres nos habían indicado que saludáramos después de que se anunciara el compromiso oficialmente, y era lo que planeaba hacer.

Seguí conversando con Kaien hasta que una cabellera naranja, que entraba por la puerta principal, llamó mi atención. "Ichigo" pensé. Recordé que debía quedarme pero, en verdad, quería estar cerca de mi compañero de guerras de lodo, cerca del niño con quien protagonicé innumerables peleas. Deseaba ver en qué se había convertido.

— ¿Lo conoces? — me preguntó Kaien con cierta expectación en su voz.

— Eso creo, quiero ver si es quien pienso, no me tardo — ni si quiera volteé a verle cuando le contesté.

Empecé a caminar. Ichigo aparentemente estaba distraído, la verdad es que con mi estatura, apenas y alcanzaba a ver parte de su cabello. Caminé un poco más, ya estaba cerca de él. Dudé, se veía tan diferente, tan alto, tan fornido, ¿de verdad tenía 15 años? "No debe ser él", fue la frase que vino a mi mente en ese momento. La necesidad de cerciorarme si era él o no, me llevó a acercarme más, estaba a punto de hablarle cunado un grupo de personas me interrumpieron.

Me pareció escuchar que era la familia "Urahara". Me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Yo sonreía con naturalidad. Dejé de buscar a Ichigo con la mirada, si alguien se daba cuenta se podía mal interpretar. Cuando la familia se alejó, alcé la mirada pero no lo encontré. Eran demasiadas mesas. Regresé a mi asiento correspondiente. La hora del anuncio había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haya sido de su agrado este segundo capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima =)<strong>


	3. Deseos

_**Protegerte**_

**Capítulo 3: Deseos**

**"_Lo único que en verdad he deseado para mí, es ocupar el lugar de quien está junto a ti"_**

La ceremonia había comenzado. Ella se veía tan hermosa y tan delicada. Era una joven muy elegante, su vestido rosa pastel la hacía lucir como un verdadero ángel. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en las palabras de su "prometido", que palabra tan desagradable debo agregar, volteaba a verla a ella y me perdía de nuevo.

No escuché ni una sola de las palabras que Kayen, Kagen o como se llame, pronunciaba. Más de una vez sus hermosos ojos violáceos chocaron con los míos. Me daba la impresión, de que ella tampoco escuchaba lo que decía su… "amado". ¿Amado? ¿Ella realmente lo amaría? ¿Qué clase de preguntas me estaba haciendo? Es ridículo. Está a punto de casarse, obviamente lo amaba a él.

— Es muy hermosa ¿cierto? — me preguntó con voz muy sutil mi madre, sacándome de mi sumisión.

— ¿De quién hablas? — intenté hacerme el desentendido

— Eso me responde todo — mi madre comenzó a reír. Sin duda, es imposible engañar a una madre. ¿Qué clase de don es el que poseen? — Sería lindo si pudieras recordar todas las veces que jugaron juntos — dio un suspiro y después se acomodó en su silla.

"_Sería lindo si pudieras recordar todas las veces que jugaron juntos"_

Mi madre tenía razón, mi memoria no la recuerda. Cuando la dejé de ver solo tenía 5 años, pero puedo asegurar que fue una persona importante para mí. Mi corazón no la ha olvidado. Vaya que la adolescencia me ha vuelto cursi, será mejor que deje de leer esos mangas que me da Yuzu.

Fue el turno de Rukia para hablar, antes de pararse volteó a verme, notó que la veía y se giró instantáneamente. Tomó el micrófono y su boca comenzó a moverse; de nuevo, no escuché nada. Estaba embelesado con aquella mujer frente a mí. Supongo que, inconscientemente, no quería escuchar las promesas de "amor" que pronunciaba para aquel alto hombre junto a ella. Mis ojos no paraban de analizarla. Entonces, mis ojos llegaron hasta un ostentoso accesorio. "Su anillo de compromiso", pensé. Me desagradó. Era demasiado para ella, incluso daba la impresión de que le pesaba. El diamante, cuyo brío parecía el mismo sol, era muy grande. Una pieza carísima sin duda. Pero, Rukia era mucho más delicada, más sencilla. Ella misma ya era una joya, no necesitaba más, o al menos nada tan ostentoso. Lo que yo le hubiera dado… No, eso realmente no importa.

Noté que todos se pusieron de pie. Mi madre me dio un leve jalón en la camisa indicándome que yo debía hacer lo mismo, sacándome de mi estupor. Los presentes alzaron sus copas con champagne y yo solo me limité a imitar. Sonoros aplausos se hicieron escuchar por todo el recinto. Los aludidos se dirigieron hacia el centro. Música Clásica se hizo presente.

El padre de Rukia la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bailar. Después de escasos minutos, varias personas se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a bailar, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Era extraño verlos bailar de esa manera. "Vals" me pareció que era. No estaba muy enterado de esa clase de danza. Me hubiera gustado levantarme, caminar hacia la pista, tomar la mano de Rukia y pedirle que bailara conmigo. Sin embargo, lo único que conseguiría sería la burla de los presentes. Sólo sería un fallido intento "principesco". La imagen creada en mi mente, fue demasiado incómoda. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia una de las salidas.

— ¿Cariño? — llamó mi madre

— No te preocupes, solo necesito aire fresco — le sonreí. Me di la vuelta y continué hacia la puerta más cercana.

Tan solo puse un pie fuera de aquel salón y mis niveles de estrés bajaron considerablemente. Alcé mi mirada para analizar el lugar al que había llegado. Me encontraba en un amplio jardín. Había diversas clases de flores, todas de color blanco. Suspiré. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia unos columpios que se encontraba un poco más al centro del jardín. Eran levemente iluminados por la brillante luna llena de aquella noche.

En los costados de los columpios, había tubos que los sostenían. Avancé hacia uno de ellos. El saco comenzó a estorbarme así que decidí quitármelo; lo dejé caer al césped. Me recargué en uno de los tubos y saqué mi iPod. Acomodé los audífonos en mis orejas y me perdí en la música, mientras mi mirada estaba siendo acaparada por el hermoso astro sobre mí.

— Rukia… — dije sin pensar.

Sentí que mi audífono derecho era jalado y me asusté. Por inercia misma, me giré para ver al culpable de mi sobresalto.

— ¿Me llamaba? — Pronunció una joven de escasa estatura.

Rukia se encontraba frente a mí. Ella me mirada fijamente a los ojos. Lo peor es que me había escuchado pronunciar su nombre. Sentí que los colores se me subieron al rostro. No sabía cómo reaccionar

— ¿Lo asusté? — Me dijo con tono de preocupación — Disculpe, si lo desea me retiro.

Se dio media vuelta y yo me apresuré a tomar su brazo para girarla de nuevo hacia mí.

— Lamento mi descortesía. Estaba distraído — Pronuncié lentamente mientras soltaba su brazo.

— Es mi culpa, así que no tiene de que disculparse Kurosaki Ichigo. — Al término de hablar me regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Me inquietó. Ella me había llamado por mi nombre, realmente estaba muy sorprendido. Deseaba saber por qué ella me había llamado de esa manera. Quizás, solo quizás, ella aun me recordaba.

— Es normal que no me recuerde. Pero yo si a usted. — comenzó a reír supongo que notó la sorpresa que me había causado.

Tomó el audífono que ella misma había jalado y lo colocó en su oreja. Yo no dije nada, estaba sorprendido ante sus acciones. No era nada desagradable. Sin embargo, todo era diferente. ¿Diferente a qué? A todo. No recordaba una sola situación similar en mi vida. Y no, no tiene nada que ver el jardín, las flores o el salón. Lo que me hacía sentir diferente, era ella, su cercanía.

— No me gustan las personas que son tan propias — dije rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

— ¿Disculpa?

— No tienes por qué dirigirte a mí de "usted". Aún si esa es la manera en la que te educaron. No lo hagas — No era una orden, pero en verdad me hacía sentir incomodo su manera de referirse hacia mí.

— Este bien, entonces ¿podría llamarte simplemente Ichigo?

— Lo preferiría, Rukia.

— No sabes el alivio que siento. No es fácil hablarle a todas las personas de "usted" — su semblante se relajó. Avanzó un poco y yo avancé junto con ella. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y yo me quedé parado a su lado. Simplemente admirándola.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así. Había total silencio pero era increíblemente cómodo. No había ni la más mínima señal del estrés que había sentido antes. Aquel desespero por salir corriendo había desaparecido. Agradecía estar aquí. Agradecía que ella estuviera junto a mí, aún si este momento fuera efímero.

Su mano abrazaba la cadena del columpio e instintivamente, mi mano la rodeó. Hubiera jurado que se iba a quitar ante mi contacto, pero no pareció ni inmutarse. Su mirada estaba perdida en las estrellas. Mi mirada estaba perdida en ella.

— ¡Rukia! — un hombre dijo fuertemente el nombre de mi acompañante

— ¡Padre! — Rukia se puso de pie, destruyendo nuestro contacto y dejando el audífono, que mantenía en su oreja, caer.

— Tus invitados te están buscando, por favor entra de inmediato — no era para nada una sugerencia.

— Por supuesto padre — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó hacia el gran salón.

La seguí con la mirada. En ese momento, noté a un hombre que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. El prometido de Rukia estaba recostado ahí. Por su postura, parecía que llevaba rato observándonos. Cuando ella llegó hasta donde ese hombre se encontraba, él la abrazó por la cintura fuertemente. Él se giró para verme fijamente y después entró al salón. No pude distinguir la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento, solo sé que no fue agradable.

El padre de Rukia me miró con desdén. Se giró y se encaminó hacia el recinto. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, eso era obvio. Entré al salón de nuevo solo para pedirles a mis padres que nos retiráramos. Cuando les conté lo ocurrido, sin más, se levantaron y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento. Al fin, ese día había terminado. Aunque sin duda, no todo había sido malo.

* * *

><p>Buenooo es todo por hoy ojalá haya sido de su agrado =3<p> 


	4. Sentimientos

_Bueno he aquí el capítulo no. 4. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Éste cap está narrado por Rukia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protegerte<strong>_

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos**

"_Fue extraño encontrarte aquí, pero inexplicable lo que mi corazón sintió por ti"_

En cuanto me senté en la mesa, fui capaz de encontrar a Ichigo con la mirada. Estaba sentado junto a sus padres, asumí. Su madre me parecía una señora realmente hermosa y refinada. Su padre, sin duda, era un hombre muy apuesto. Ahora entendía porque Ichigo se había vuelto un joven tan guapo, todo en él era perfecto. Incluso desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, era capaz de apreciar los detalles de su rostro. Cuando volteó a verme, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Entonces recordé que Kaien estaba hablando y él le ponía atención. "¡Kaien!" grité para mi propia mente, él estaba dirigiéndose a mi padre y a mí y yo ni si quera estaba pendiente de sus palabras. Valiente prometida soy.

Sabía lo que él estaba diciendo porque este discurso lo estuvimos practicando. Recordar eso me tranquilizó. Solo esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer alguna modificación. Suspiré por lo bajo, era mi turno de hablar. Antes de ponerme de pie dirigí mi vista hacia Ichigo, él me miraba fijamente. Un sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas lo que me obligó a desviar la mirada. Me levante de inmediato de mi asiento y me dispuse a tomar el micrófono de las manos de Kaien.

Mi mente me llevó hasta los ensayos previos. Solo entonces fui capaz de pronunciar las palabras que debía. No, no estaba pensando, mucho menos sintiendo lo que decía; era inercia pura. No entendía que me ocurría. Culpé a mis excesivos nervios y a mi infinita inseguridad pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo más. Pocas palabras realmente fueron analizadas por mi "Prometo", "Gracias", "Daré lo mejor", "Acepto". Asumo que eran las que decía medianamente consiente.

Constantemente mi vista se fijaba en mi anillo. Era tan extraño llevar ese accesorio puesto. Sentía múltiples miradas posadas en él, incluso Ichigo lo veía, o al menos eso me pareció. Terminé mi discurso, había sido perfecto. Todo había sido dicho en base a como fue ensayado o al menos eso me había parecido. Esperaba que mis continuas distracciones no me hubieran jugado una mala pasada.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Kaien realizó exactamente la misma acción. Ambos levantaron sus copas, los espectadores se levantaron e imitaron la operación precedida por Kaien y mi padre. Tras un "salud" todos comenzaron a beber del líquido contenido por las finas copas de cristal. Una vez realizado esto, sonoros aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Yo no podía evitar sentirme incomoda. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Tchaikovsky se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto. Mi padre me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia el centro del salón. Comenzamos a bailar. Nunca he sido afecta realmente a este tipo de baile, pero es algo que se me inculcó desde pequeña. Al poco tiempo, los espacios vacíos junto a nosotros se llenaron. Las personas bailaban con tanta naturalidad que me sentía abrumada. Kaien y yo estábamos bailando ahora. Johan Strauss fue quien se hizo sonar en éste momento. Mi mirada comenzó a viajar por el lugar intentado distraerme.

Me sentía incomoda ante la mirada expectante de quienes se encontraban a mi alrededor. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se estaba generando dentro de mí. Era momento de salir.

— Me disculparías. Necesito un poco de aire fresco — le dije a Kaien en el oído.

— ¿Deseas que te acompañe? — Inquirió con tono preocupado.

— No hace falta, no te preocupes — le sonreí para después deshacer su agarre y caminar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

Caminé lo más aprisa que pude, sentía como si mi cuerpo se estuviera aprisionando en ese lugar. Cuando divisé la salida, un alivio me recorrió y en cuanto pude poner un pie en el jardín suspiré pesadamente. Me sentía libre. Abrí mis ojos y al alzar la mirada, Ichigo apareció frente a mí. Estaba recargado en una especie de tubo, de espaldas a unos columpios. La ligera brisa nocturna jugaba con su cabello y el intenso brillo de la luna lo hacía verse realmente hermoso. A pasos tímidos, me acerqué a él.

—Rukia… — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Me llevé un buen susto, creí que me había visto o escuchado. Pero ni una ni la otra, él estaba perdido observando la luna llena y sus oídos estaban tapados por los blancos audífonos del iPod. Un impulso me llevó a tirar de aquel accesorio. Él se volteó en automático.

— ¿Me llamaba? — pregunté son voz sutil.

Debía hablarle de usted, aunque era bastante incómodo, era la forma en la que me habían educado. Aunque moría de ganas por decirle "Ichigo ¿me recuerdas? Soy la niña a la que te encantaba molestar hace diez años". No, no podía hacer eso. Me quedé observándolo directamente a los ojos, pero él no decía nada. Temí que mi acercamiento le hubiera molestado.

Le pregunté si lo había asustado pero al no haber respuesta de su parte decidí girarme y entrar de nuevo, aún si eso significaba seguir aguantando las miradas. Antes de que terminara de dar el primer paso, sentí su mano sujetar mi brazo y jalarlo suavemente hasta llevarme, de nuevo, frente a él. Se disculpó por su actitud, a lo que respondí que la culpable había sido yo. Su cara de extrañes me desconcertaba. Entonces, lo entendí. Él no me recordaba. Le dije que no había problema si no se acordaba de mí, que yo de él sí. Y era cierto. Nunca lo olvidaría, no a él.

Divisé el auricular colgando, lo tomé y lo coloqué en mi oído. Quería saber que escuchaba. Deseaba conocerlo un poco más. "Other Side" de Red Hot Chilli Peppers era lo que sonaba. Caminé un poco y me senté en el columpio, el me hizo compañía de pie. Me pidió que no lo llamara de usted y yo sentí un enorme alivio. No dijimos nada después de eso, decidí observar el cielo nocturno y descubrir que era lo que lo tenía tan cautivado antes de que yo llegara.

Me perdí viendo el firmamento. El hecho de estar tan cerca de Ichigo me hacía sentir sumamente cómoda incluso en el silencio. Mi mano estaba sostenida de la cadena del columpio. Sentí un calor que la envolvía. No me moví. Era una sensación sutil, pero dulce. Me ponía nerviosa, pero la comodidad ante aquel contacto era mayor.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos así, hasta que la voz de mi padre me hizo volver a la Tierra instantáneamente. Me habló fuertemente, lo cual me indicó que algo no estaba bien. Yo sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Me ordenó entrar y yo obedecí. Cuando me di media vuelta para encaminarme al salón, mi mirada chocó con la de Kaien. Estaba segura que había pasado tiempo ahí. Él me había observado, quizá desde el principio. Cuando pasé junto a él, me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente. Su abrazo me incomodó, no era cálido, era posesivo. Entramos de esa manera y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de honor. Preferí no buscar a Ichigo con la mirada. Era, en definitiva, lo mejor.

— ¿Estás segura de este compromiso? — Kaien me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

— Por supuesto — respondí instantáneamente y era cierto. Yo quería casarme con él.

— Me alegro de oír eso — me sonrió y yo me sentí aliviada, temía que estuviera enojado por mi cercanía con Ichigo.

— Me siento algo cansada, ¿podríamos irnos? — no mentía, en verdad estaba muy cansada de ese lugar.

Kaien me llevó hasta a mi casa. Al poco rato mis padres llegaron. Mi padre me mandó a llamar a su estudio para reprenderme por haberme salido al patio y estar a solas con un desconocido. Era imperdonable que una señorita de mi clase hiciera algo semejante. "Malditos estatutos sociales" era lo que mi mente tenía claro en ese momento. Cuando le dije que aquel joven era Kurosaki Ichigo, su semblante se relajó. Creo que comprendió un poco el porqué de mi cercanía. Sin embargo, terminó diciéndome que tuviera cuidado. Ahora estaba comprometida y él no dudó en remarcar esas palabras con una seria voz.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, entré. Sin cambiarme de ropa me dejé caer en la cama. Me dispuse a dormir. Las horas pasaban y yo no conciliaba el sueño. Cuando vi el sol asomarse por la ventana, me maldije internamente. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Mi mente estaba siendo ocupada por aquel joven, por Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mi giré para ver el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana. Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de mi cama. Debía sacar fuerzas de mi interior. Este día también iba a ser largo. Kaien y yo habíamos acordado que verificaríamos todos los detalles de la boda; el lugar, la iglesia, el banquete, las invitaciones y miles de cosas. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haber aceptado su propuesta de contratar un servicio que se encargara de eso.

Me arreglé y me dispuse a esperar a que Kaien pasara por mí. En cuanto lo vi, recordé el incidente con el portarretrato. De nuevo, un escalofrío me recorrió. Despejé mi mente y me encaminé para recibirlo. Al poco rato nos subimos a su auto y nos marchamos, dispuestos a aguantar ésta odisea.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

><p>¿ Tomatazos? Espero que no y que, bueno les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima ;)<p> 


	5. El regalo de mamá

_**Primero que nada GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar acerca de esta historia, de verdad gracias. Esta historia es por y para ustedes. Les dejo el capítulo no. 5 ojalá sea de su total agrado. **_

_Capítulo narrado por Ichigo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protegerte<strong>_

Capítulo 5: El regalo de mamá

_"En aquel momento no era capaz de adivinar_  
><em>los giros radicales que la vida nos haría dar..."<em>

Había pasado una de las peores noches de mi vida. No había podido dormir ni un solo instante. El nombre y la imagen de aquella mujer estaban grabados en mi mente. Solo podía pensar en ella. Era imposible, para mí, levantarme de mi cama, me sentía sumamente cansado. El olor a panqueques llegó hasta mi habitación y, contraria a mi renuencia a pararme, mi estómago comenzó a reaccionar positivamente hacia el delicioso olor. "Maldición" —pensé mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo para que mis pies tocaran el piso, aun sin levantarme—.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, escuché a mi hermana menor, Yuzu, discutir con mis padres acerca de lo molesta que estaba porque no la llevaron a la ceremonia de compromiso de Rukia. Intenté convencerla de que no se había perdido de nada pero parecía como si no me escuchara, sus berridos aumentaban con el tiempo. Karin, la melliza de Yuzu, se hizo presente. Se acercó a Yuzu y le dijo que "el mundo de los adultos era algo aburrido" que era mejor si no asistían a esa clase de cosas. Las palabras de Karin solo lograron que Yuzu hiciera más grande su berrinche, ésta vez, en contra de ella. Estaba tan perdido viéndolas pelear que cuando Yuzu me llamó, me sorprendí un poco.

— Oye hermano y la chica ¿era bonita? — preguntó Yuzu con cierto brillo en los ojos y con voz sollozante.

— ¿Qué chica? — me giré fingiendo no entender a qué se refería.

— No seas cruel con tu hermana, Ichigo — Mi padre intervino en la conversación — Mejor dile que era tan bonita que, incluso, te enamoraste de ella — puntualizó para al finalizar cerrarme el ojo.

— Pues mira que te has equivocado, Rukia era horrible, espantosa, la peor mujer que he visto ¿Feliz? — grité exasperado a causa de los comentarios impropios de mi padre.

Escuché a mi madre reírse ante nuestro espectáculo y eso me calmó. Suspiré y me senté en el comedor, el resto de la familia hizo lo mismo. Al fin tomamos el desayuno.

Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de mi madre así que decidí viajar a Tokio para comprarle algo especial. Me llevé el Mazda, por no decir que lo robé. Cuando llegué me dirigí al centro comercial principal de la ciudad. Al entrar, noté la inmensidad de aquel sitio, era impresionante; un paraíso para cualquier mujer, asumí. Suspiré por lo bajo y me dispuse a entrar al peor de los infiernos.

No puedo contabilizar el número de tiendas a las que entré, solo sé que fueron demasiadas. Me sentía cansado, aburrido y asqueado. Me senté en una de las bancas que había en la plaza. Me recargué un poco y me dispuse a observar a las personas que pasaban, parejas en su mayoría. No había mucho que mirar hasta que mis ojos se quedaron fijos en una morena que reconocí de inmediato, Rukia. No entendía el porqué estaba ella ahí. Estaba a punto de levantarme para llamarla, cuando vi que atrás de ella caminaba su novio. Lo peor era que Shiba "algo" la llevaba de la mano. "¿Qué se creía?" su novio, su prometido, el hombre que estaba a punto de casarse con ella. Entonces ¿quién era el que estaba mal?, yo. Mi vista se dirigió al piso, no deseaba continuar viendo.

— Hola Ichigo — escuché un susurro en mi oído. Levanté mi mirada instantáneamente

— ¿Rukia? — me pregunte con escepticismo, ¿cómo había llegado hasta donde yo estaba?

— ¿Te asuste de nuevo? Creo que debo quitarme esa costumbre — decía mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la banca y suspiraba con resignación.

Me quedé observándola, nunca la había visto con tanta luz. Su piel brillaba intensamente. Giró hacia mí su rostro y me quedé observándola directamente a los ojos. Me perdí en aquellos orbes índigo, era impresionante el poder de atracción que tenían sobre mí. Recordé que no había articulado otra palabra que no fuera su nombre. Debía intentar hacer conversación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté con voz segura.

— No pensé que te molestaría, yo solo vine a saludar — sus ojos se opacaron un poco y eso movió algo en mí.

Rukia intentó levantarse, asumí que había mal interpretado mi pregunta. La tomé de la mano y prácticamente la obligué a que tomara asiento nuevamente.

— No me molestas. Me refería a qué haces aquí, en el centro comercial

— ¡Ah! — dijo alegremente. Ese brillo regresó — Pasamos a comer algo, pero se nos hizo un poco tarde.

— ¿Van ya de regreso?

— Sí, Kaien fue a arreglar algunas cosas y me pidió que lo esperara. Pero ya estamos por irnos. Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

— Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre — sonreí sin pensar — y vine por su regalo

— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte — sonrió para mí — ¿qué le compraste? — peguntó mirando a todos lados como buscando algo.

— Nada aún — suspiré — creo que esto no se me da mucho.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger algo?

— Pero tu novio ¿no se molestará? — pregunté, diciendo lo último como un susurro.

—¿Kaien? No, para nada. Anda vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia una de las tiendas departamentales que había en la plaza. Rukia caminaba con gracia y elegancia, en verdad era una noble. Aparentemente, nada le había gustado de aquella tienda, porque salimos tal cual como entramos, sin nada. Entramos a otras dos tiendas pero nada la convencía. Pasar tiempo con ella, era especial. Ser capaz de estar tan cerca, me hacía feliz. Nos detuvimos en una joyería, vi que sus ojos se iluminaron más de lo normal.

— ¡Mira Ichigo! — gritó mientras señalaba con la mano un juego de collar y aretes en oro.

Aquel conjunto era exquisito. Una delicada gargantilla de oro con un pequeño diamante azul como dije. Los aretes eran un poco largos, no demasiado; también, eran de oro y de ellos pendía un diamante azul, similar al de la gargantilla pero de un tamaño menor. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el costo excedía mi presupuesto.

— Si, pero… — dudé en decirle el porqué de mi renuencia a comprar aquellos accesorios.

— Espera ya vengo — actuó como si no me escuchara, soltó mi mano y entró a la tienda.

— Oye Rukia, ¡espera! — de nuevo me ignoró. Esa chica era muy rara.

Esperé un par de minutos. Aprecié que Rukia hablaba con una de las empleadas mientras señalaba al aparador. La joven entró a una especie de "cuarto" y después salió con una caja roja que le entregó a Rukia en las manos. La morena la abrió y sonrió con satisfacción. Me giré hacia el pasillo, de seguro le estaba comprando algo a aquel hombre cuyo nombre no soy capaz de recordar. Pasaron solo cinco minutos antes de que Rukia saliera, pero yo sentí que había transcurrido una eternidad.

— Esto es para tu madre — me dijo sonriendo mientras me extendía con su mano una caja negra con un pequeño moño rojo en la esquina superior izquierda.

— Rukia no me digas que es…

—Es el regalo de tu madre pero no le digas que yo lo compré, supongo que eso sería raro

— No puedo aceptarlo — pronuncié con dureza pero ni la minúscula parte de frialdad.

— No acepto un "no" por respuesta, tómalo — la seguridad en su voz era mayor a la mía. Me dejo claro que no importa su tamaño su carácter es bastante fuerte.

Realmente no pude negarme ante la forma en la que me veía, solo pude pronunciar un "gracias" mientras me encogía de hombros. Ella sonrió ante mi acción y yo correspondí, pude haber pasado así la vida entera. Me parece que alguna vez escuché a alguien decir que "lo bueno dura poco" y tenía razón, el prometido de Rukia llegó. Me saludó cortésmente y yo le sonreí. Acaricio a Rukia en la mejilla y ella le sonrió. Me alegró, un poco, sentir que la sonrisa que le dio a él era distinta a las que me mostraba a mí. La mía era mejor, o al menos eso quise pensar.

La hora de irnos había llegado. Los tres nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. El carro de ellos estaba antes que el mío, así que me despedí y avancé hasta el mío. Arranqué y me dispuse a salir de aquel lugar. La noche ya había caído, eso me desagradó un poco. Para llegar a Karakura había que pasar un tramo de carretera y la obscuridad nocturna dificultaba un poco el trayecto pero eso no me importó. Sin desearlo, mi carro iba justo atrás del de Rukia. Tampoco quise acelerar, por extraño que parezca quería asegurarme de que llegara bien. Llevábamos 15 minutos de camino, 10 más y estaríamos en Karakura. Bostecé, me sentía cansado. Subí el volumen de la música para no dormirme. Era una noche tranquila a pesar de todo, pero mi cansancio me estaba causando estragos.

Me helé de repente. No noté como comenzó, solo aprecié que el carro frente al mío comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la carretera, mi única reacción fue apretar el volante. Se salió de la carretera y se dio vueltas sobre la terracería. Continuó girando hasta que se chocó con una enorme piedra y se detuvo boca abajo. Automáticamente estacioné mi auto a escasos metros de aquel automóvil, sabía quién iba a dentro.

—¡Rukia! — grité mientras corría hacia el destrozado automóvil.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo que termina y bueno, ojalá les este gustando esta historia. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es muy bien aceptada y agradecida. Que esten todos muy bien. Cudence y nos leemos la próxima ;)<strong>


	6. Pensamientos

Gente bonitha** muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios** y por seguir esta historia, en verdad me alegra. Saben que cualquier comentario o tomatazo es valido y que todo se toma en cuenta. Esto es por y para ustedes.

Les traigo el Capítulo no. 6. En ésta ocasión **Narra Rukia**.

* * *

><p><strong>PROTEGERTE<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Pensamientos.**

"_A su lado, me sentía feliz,_

_pero aun así… seguía anhelándote a ti"_

El día se me había ido muy rápido pero no por eso dejaba de sentirme sumamente cansada. Mi cuerpo pesaba espantosamente. El ir de un lugar a otro, supervisarlo todo, era demasiado fastidioso para un solo día. Pero no teníamos más opción, la boda estaba próxima. Tal vez, demasiado próxima.

Dimos vueltas por toda la ciudad, unas partes en coche, otras caminando. Debo decir que estuve a punto de caerme más de una vez, mis delicados tacones me jugaron chueco. Kaien se divertía con mi falta de equilibrio cuando terminaba sosteniéndome de la mano y de la cintura antes de que mi cara se estrellara contra el piso. ¿Quién dijo que los nobles no nos tropezábamos? Y no, no es torpeza solo hoy no he tenido mucha suerte para caminar.

Kaien y yo habíamos entrado al Centro Comercial Principal de Tokio. Nos dirigimos a un Restaurant, elección de Kaien. La mayoría de las veces, él tomaba las decisiones y nunca dejaba de sorprenderme gratamente. El lugar se llamaba Itsumo, todo en él era de madera. En las esquinas se podían apreciar pequeñas masetas de bambú a manera de decoración. Las mesas eran cuadradas, el borde de éstas era negro al igual que en las sillas, lo que resaltaba el color rojizo de la madera. Un extraño olor inundaba aquel lugar, "canela" me pareció que era. El ambiente era sumamente tranquilo, relajante.

Un apuesto joven, de castaña cabellera, nos dirigió haca nuestros asientos. En cuanto llegamos, pude reparar con más atención en los detalles de las mesas. Tenían un hueco en forma circular en medio, era amplio pero dejaba el suficiente espacio para que los platos no corrieran peligro alguno. Kaien, de nuevo, decidió por mí al escoger mi comida. No era desagradable que el tomara esas clase de decisiones, sus acertadas elecciones me parecían sencillamente admirables.

Al poco rato, la comida llegó. "Somen" era lo que Kaien había pedido para ambos y tras escuchar un leve sonido de sus labios diciéndome "diviértete" en tono sarcástico, me dispuse a tomar los palillos y así demostrar lo experta que era con la pasta, error. Tardé más de una hora en acabarme aquel platillo, pero él no dejaba de reírse ante mi acto, aunque sutilmente. Los nobles no podemos reírnos de forma tan audible. Cuando terminé, tomó una servilleta y limpió la comisura de mis labios. Sus ojos me veían con un cariño puro, pero no era una mirada de amante era más bien de un hermano mayor. No me sentía incómoda pero si muy avergonzada así que sin poder controlarme, me sonrojé intensamente. Kaien sonrió.

— Mi Rukia… tan torpe y hermosa a la vez — mi sonrojo se triplicó. La voz dulce con la que él me hablaba me hacía sentir sumamente protegida, amada.

Salimos del Restaurante y nos dirigíamos a una salida. El móvil de Kaien comenzó a sonar así que nos detuvimos. Con un ademán me indició que lo esperara, el siguió avanzando mientras hablaba con alguien. Me había parecido extraña su actitud pero realmente no le di tanta importancia.

Estaba recostada en uno de los vidrios de una de las tiendas de ropa. Comencé a admirar a las personas que pasaban frente a mí, entonces, lo vi. Ichigo estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, con la mirada ligeramente perdida en el suelo. Me mordí el labio como intentando detenerme, pretendí girar hacia otro lado y fingir que no lo había visto, pero obviamente mis piernas tenían un plan diferente, ellas me guiaron hasta él. Su semblante denotaba tristeza y eso me hizo sentir algo triste también.

A medida que me acercaba más a él, me iba percatando de su piel color melón. Brillaba intensamente al igual que su cabellera naranja, siempre me había gustado ese color en él, desde que lo vi por primera vez, a unos días de haber nacido. Su playera tipo polo color negro dejaba ver con claridad su cuello, me incitaba a acercarme más hacia él. Estaba a su lado pero aparentemente él no había notado mi presencia. Lentamente, me acerqué hasta su oído para simplemente pronunciar un leve "Hola Ichigo". Su reacción hizo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás estaba visiblemente sorprendido, de nuevo. Esto se me está haciendo costumbre, vamos Rukia ¿quieres acercarte o alejarte de él? Sinceramente, no deseo ninguna de las dos. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras me perdía en sus hermosos orbes marrones. Ese chico realmente parecía no tener defecto alguno. A sus 15 años, Kurosaki Ichigo era un joven muy apuesto, seguramente con los años se vería aún mejor. Lo más probable es que yo no esté ahí para ver eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pronunció el joven aun con semblante anonadado.

Aquella simple frase dicha por sus labios me sacó de mi estupor. Al procesarla en su totalidad, sentí una leve punzada. Él no quería verme, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Así que sin más me disculpé, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de una manera tan casual. Nuestra amistad se había visto terminada hacía ya 10 años atrás. No podía pretender que éramos algo, eso era sencillamente ridículo. Yo había perdido todo derecho de acercarme a él.

— No me molestas. Me refería a qué haces aquí, en el centro comercial — dijo mientras me mostraba un leve sonrisa.

Me sentí mucho más tranquila. Mi negatividad cesó por un instante al igual que mi incomodidad ante mis pensamientos anteriores. Me relajé y comenzamos a conversar amenamente. Él me contó que sería el cumpleaños de su madre y que la razón de que estuviera ahí era porque deseaba comprarle un regalo. Su postura mostraba cansancio así que creí que ya lo había comprado, al buscar algo semejante a un "regalo", me topé con que él no había escogido nada aún. Suspiré y sonreí ante su expresión, parecía un niño pequeño. Sin más, le pregunté si podía ayudarlo a buscar algo, quizá juntos encontraríamos algo especial, digno de ser el regalo de una señora tan hermosa como lo era Masaki, la madre de Ichigo. Él aceptó, pero antes me cuestionó sobre si esto no molestaría a Kaien, respondí que no. Realmente no mentía, él no se enojaría pero sabía a la perfección que tampoco le haría alguna gracia.

Me levanté de mi asiento y lo tomé de la mano para que me siguiera, la intención era soltarlo una vez que estuviera parado pero realmente deseaba mantener aquel leve contacto. Era tan cálido. Simplemente estaba sosteniendo su mano pero algo en mí se movía, algo en mí no quería que esa delicada unión se rompiera.

Entramos en varias tiendas pero nada me convencía. Comenzaba a rendirme cuando mi mirada se fijó en un conjunto de un collar y unos aretes, era delicado, fino, sencillamente hermoso, era perfecto.

— ¡Mira Ichigo! — grité para llamar su atención.

— Si, pero… — pronunció en un hilo de voz.

Noté la manera en la que sus ojos se opacaron, me imaginé que eran demasiado caros para él. Normalmente hubiera dicho "busquemos otra cosa, no te preocupes", pero me di cuenta que a él también le habían fascinado aquellos accesorios, sus ojos brillaron cuando los vio al principio, antes de ver el costo. Y yo… yo quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa tan dulce en sus labios, eso era lo que yo quería, entonces lo decidí.

Entré corriendo a la joyería, me pareció escuchar la voz de Ichigo pero la ignoré. Si algo en este joven se mantenía de aquel niño que había conocido, jamás aceptaría que yo comprara algo así. Por eso entré sola. Una vez adentro le pedí a una hermosa mujer, encargada de la tienda, que me mostrara el conjunto de oro. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me pareció aún más deslumbrante que en el aparador. No lo dudé ni un instante, ese debía ser el regalo de la madre de Ichigo. Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y le solicité a la joven que lo adornara para regalo. Cuando lo tuve conmigo, lo abracé contra mi pecho, me hacía mucha ilusión aquel presente. Salí de la tienda. Una vez estando frente a Ichigo, le entregué el regalo. Él se negó, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme, eso jamás.

— No puedo aceptarlo —me dijo con total seguridad.

— No acepto un "no" por respuesta, tómalo — si su voz era fuerte, la mía debía serlo aún más.

Terminó accediendo y no pude evitar sonreír, estaba muy feliz. Él también me sonrió y eso me hizo sentir un poco extraña, pero, sin duda, aún más alegre. Kaien apareció frente a nosotros. La verdad es que no me hubiera percatado de su presencia si no me hubiera llamado. Lo saludé y le sonreí. Él saludo cortésmente a Ichigo y el aludido respondió de la misma manera. Siendo franca, lo que pensé en aquel momento fue algo que me hizo desconocerme.

_ "Desearía que Kaien no existiera"_

Me reprendí mentalmente por pensar en algo tan semejante como eso. Kaien era el hombre más importante de mi vida, era mi futuro esposo. Yo no podía penar en semejante estupidez. Era absurdo haber pensado eso solo porque interrumpió mientras estaba con Ichigo. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Sentía la mirada de Ichigo sobre mí, así que agradecí cuando Kaien dijo que era hora de irnos. Los tres salimos juntos de aquel lugar. El carro de Kaien estaba estacionado antes que el de Ichigo, así que nos quedamos ahí y nos despedimos de él. Deseaba ver como avanzaba hasta su automóvil pero no debía, ya bastante había hecho con haber estado con él esta tarde. Nos subimos al carro y cuanto Kaien arrancó me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p>Bueno es todo por hoy, ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado. Que esten muy bien. Nos vemos en la próxima!<p> 


	7. Conciencia

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.

Les traigo el capítulo número 7 de ésta historia, está narrado por Ichigo. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>PROTEGERTE<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Conciencia**

"_Recuerdo cuando pedí aquel deseo,  
>si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no lo pediría de nuevo."<em>

Me helé de repente. No noté como comenzó, solo aprecié que el carro frente al mío comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la carretera, mi única reacción fue apretar el volante. Se salió de la carretera y se dio vueltas sobre la terracería. Continuó girando hasta que se chocó con una enorme piedra y se detuvo boca abajo. Automáticamente estacioné mi auto a escasos metros de aquel automóvil, sabía quién iba a dentro.

—¡Rukia! — grité mientras corría hacia el destrozado automóvil.

Me acerqué al carro, estaba todo bañado en gasolina. El olor era insoportable. Pero mi prioridad era la morena. Encontré la puerta del copiloto y la abrí con mucha dificultad, tuve que emplear toda mi fuerza en aquel acto.

—¡Rukia! — grité con más desesperación. Nadie me respondía y la luz de la calle ayudaba pero no lo suficiente.

Me agaché e introduje mi cabeza por la puerta que había abierto.

— Ayúdala — escuché una voz pero era tan débil como un susurro, era la de él.

Lo busqué y mis ojos lo encontraron, lo que vi me estremeció. Aquel hombre estaba sobre el parabrisas, no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierto de sangre. Lo escuchaba toser con dolor.

— ¿Dónde está? — grité pero era más bien una súplica.

Vi que comenzó a abrir lentamente sus brazos y entonces fui capaz de verla. Rukia estaba sobre el pecho de aquel hombre. No puedo explicar cómo me metí hasta donde se encontraban y la jalé hacia mí. Cuando la tuve sobre mis brazos, me deslicé lentamente hacia fuera del carro.

— Protégela sino yo... yo nunca te perdonaré — aquel hombre ni si quiera podía hablar ya.

— Vendré por ti, ¡no se te ocurra morir!

— No me falles Ichigo...

— Lo prometo, pero por favor no mueras — dije esto último y corrí hacia mi carro.

— Miyako... — escuché un susurro pero no alcancé a apreciar si era real o solo lo había imaginado...

Subí a Rukia al automóvil, la acomode sutil pero rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto. Le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta. Dudé un segundo sobre si regresar por Kaien. Cuando me giré para observarlo, vi a unos hombres entrando a ayudarlo, así que lo decidí. Entre a mi auto y coloqué mis manos en el volante. Suspiré y me giré un segundo para admirar a Rukia. Tenía un golpe en la frente, le sangraba. El resto de su cuerpo no parecía estar en un estado tan crítico. Arranqué sin pensarlo más, pero cuando estuve ya en la carretera no sabía si dirigirme a Karakura o a Tokio. Karakura estaba más cerca pero los mejores hospitales estaban el Tokio. Giré en el carro y me encaminé de regreso a Tokio lo más rápido que pude.

No me di cuenta la velocidad a la que maneje. Cuando reaccioné ya habíamos llegado al destino que deseaba. Lo importante era que Rukia ya estaba en el hospital.

Unas enfermeras llegaron hasta donde yo estaba y una camilla apareció después. Deposite a Rukia en el mueble y sujete su mano con fuerza. Un doctor se colocó frente a mí y me pidió que le explicara, lo más rápido posible, lo acontecido. Intenté explicar lo del accidente en la carretera, pero tartamudeé más de una vez.

Unas puertas aparecieron frente a nosotros. La enfermera puso su mano sobre la mía y con un simple movimiento de cabeza me pidió que me soltara de Rukia. Antes de deshacer nuestro contacto apreté más fuerte su mano, después la solté. Vi como pasaban el umbral y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Me dirigí hacia la recepción para dar los datos de Rukia. En cuanto terminé, decidí llamar a sus padres. Entonces, caí en la cuenta que no sabía su número, así que llamé a los míos. Mi madre fue quien contestó, le conté lo que había pasado, no noté el momento en el que silenciosas lágrimas humedecieron mi rostro hasta que escuché como mi voz se cortaba. Le dije la dirección del hospital y colgamos. Cuando terminé de hablar con ella, me senté en una de las bancas y lleve mis manos hacia mi cara. La adrenalina estaba bajando, dándole lugar al dolor y al vacío que sentía dentro de mí. Un escalofrío incesante me recorría por completo, sudaba y temblaba. Tenía mucho miedo. Estaba realmente aterrado.

La imagen de Kaien lleno de sangre rondaba por mi cabeza al igual que el momento en el que tuve que soltar la mano de Rukia. Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía pero lo que más me preocupaba era ella, mi bella amiga de la infancia. Deseaba con todo mi ser que ella estuviera bien y que aquel hombre también estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Mi madre siempre intentó inculcarme un afecto por la religión y por rezar pero nunca, en realidad, me había sentido necesitado de algo semejante. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, necesitaba creer en algo superior, rogar porque un ser supremo se apiadara de Rukia y de su prometido. Sin más, me hinqué en el pasillo y comencé a rezar desesperado, suplicante, necesitado de clemencia divina.

Treinta minutos bastaron para que Byakuya y Hisana llegaran al hospital. Mis padres los acompañaban. El padre de Rukia me abordó en cuanto me vio.

—¿Cómo está Rukia— me cuestionó con voz temblorosa. Su rostro estaba pálido y su semblante se notaba visiblemente afectado.

— No sé realmente, nadie ha salido desde que llegamos — agaché mi cabeza mientras le dirigía aquellas palabras. Había un sentimiento de culpabilidad en mí, que no entendía del todo.

Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, llevó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, reteniendo las lágrimas imaginé. Suspiró. Su contacto no era duro pero sentía su peso como si se estuviera sosteniendo de mí. Lleve una de mis manos hasta su brazo apretándolo fuertemente, en señal de entendimiento.

—Todo estará bien, confíe en eso. — mencioné mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su dolor se veía reflejado en aquellos orbes azules.

— Gracias — pronunció en un hilo de voz. Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

Vi como Byakuya abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, ésta correspondió. Ella estaba llorando en silencio y él no la detuvo, solo la sostenía con mayor intensidad, pero sobre todo con demasiado amor.

—Querido ven aquí — pronunció levemente mi madre.

Caminé hacia ella. La abracé, rodeando con mis brazos su delicada espalda y recargué mi cara en su hombro. Deseaba tanto llorar desconsoladamente, pero no lo hice. Me limité a dejarme llevar por la tranquilidad que irradiaba mi madre. No había preguntado por el prometido de Rukia, sinceramente no me había olvidado de él ni un instante. Sentía que debí haber regresado por él y traerlos juntos al hospital. Fue una acción egoísta de mi parte pretender salvar solo a Rukia. Deseaba con fervor que él estuviera bien, quizá era para tranquilizar mi propia conciencia, no estaba seguro con respecto a eso.

— ¿Saben algo de Shiba Kaien? — me aventuré a preguntar sorprendiéndome por recordar el nombre completo de aquel hombre.

— Llamé a sus familiares en cuanto me enteré de lo acontecido — Byakuya respondió sin soltarse del contacto que conservaba con Hisana —. Dijeron que se mantendrían en contacto, pero no me han avisado nada hasta ahora. Quizá — hizo una pausa cuando su voz se cortó — están en espera de información como nosotros — lo vi encogerse de hombros—.

Por un segundo mis ojos se quedaron fijos sobre Hisana era idéntica a Rukia. La diferenciaban los años que era mayor y el dividido mechón que mantenía sobre su frente. La similitud entre madre e hija era impresionante. Pero la belleza de Rukia estaba sobre la de su madre. Ella sin duda era perfecta.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Byakuya se soltó del abrazo de su esposa y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó un pequeño aparato en tonos grisáceos. Era un celular de cartera, lo abrió y lo escuché contestar. Después de un sutil "diga" dejó de hablar. Noté la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás. Palideció. Mi nerviosismo se agudizó ante su expresión. Mi madre notó mi temblor y mi abrazó con más fuerza. Byakuya colgó el móvil y escuché como se limpiaba la garganta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia a mí. Me separé de mi madre y me encamine hacia él. Noté que se precipitó a tomar a su esposa por la espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté inquisitivamente

— Shiba Kaien…

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo más. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar pendiente de esta historia. Ojalá este cap sea de su que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y por supuesto, se agradece. Qué estén muy bien y nos vemos en la próxima. <strong>


End file.
